


In Which the Dwarves Learn About Mistletoe

by vortexofdeduction



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Christmas, Mistletoe, Multi, Prompt Fill, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vortexofdeduction/pseuds/vortexofdeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently kissing under the mistletoe is not a Dwarven tradtion. Good thing you're here to explain it to them. Set during Chapter 10 of the Hobbit, except at Christmas time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which the Dwarves Learn About Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little reader-insert fic as requested by tumblr user sarcasticlittlestalker. She asked for a Kíli/Reader fic that included Fíli, Thorin, and Bilbo, and I obliged. I'm not used to writing reader-insert or writing in the second person, but here goes!

You cheer along with all the other people. Thorin has returned. Maybe he will finally free Lake Town from the oppression of the dragon. Either way, you're excited about it. It's a Christmas present you weren't expecting, but one you appreciate nonetheless. You smile and take a sip of your eggnog. Thorin walks around, basking in the glory. You don't blame him. He tries to walk through a doorway, but one of the serving girls stops him with a shy smile.

"What," he says, unamused.

She points up at the green and white plant above them. "Mistletoe," she says simply.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" he says, his irritation growing.

"You don't know?" she asks in shock.

"Obviously not," he says starting to walk away.

She grabs his arm, then, noticing his glare, looks at the ground. "Um, it's just... it's a human tradition that when two people are underneath the mistletoe, they, well... they have to kiss each other." She's holding her breath.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," he says, walking off. The girl looks crushed.

 

"Is that really only a human thing? I thought everyone did that," you ask Bilbo, who sits next to you.

He laughs, and it quickly turns into a coughing fit. "Such a thing would never happen in Hobbiton. Most Hobbits are far too reserved," he tells you. He's so stuffed up it's hard to understand what he's saying, but you manage somehow.

"So reserved that they set out to reclaim treasures from dragons and escape from elven kings by hiding in barrels?" you ask.

"Ah, well I'm a bit of an outlier now," he says with a smile. You sit for a while, the silence broken only by the occasional sniffle, cough, or sneeze from the still-recovering Bilbo.

"Seems you paid an unfortunate price for that trip," you remark.

He nods. "It is rather unpleasant." But he probably doesn't want to dwell on that. "So, you think anyone else will end up under the mistletoe?"

"Oh, I know they will," you say with a mischievous smile. You've just had the best idea.

 

You stand near the doorway, waiting for the perfect moment.

"If I see another apple, I'm out of here," complains a dwarf you recognize as Fili.

"Stop whining, just be glad we have food," Kili says, shoving his brother away. You step into the doorway, 'accidentally' bumping into Kili. He looks up at you. "Hey."

"Hey." You're lost in his eyes for a few seconds. "I'm Y/N," you tell him.

"Nice to meet you, Y/N. I'm Kili, but you probably know that already." You smile and nod. You look up, and he follows your gaze. "Nice decorations."

You see Bilbo out of the corner of your eye. He walks towards the two of you. "Now, I'm told that it's a tradition for people standing under the mistletoe to kiss."

Kili raises his eyebrows and flashes you a mischievous smile. "Is this true?" You nod. "Well, we can't neglect a time-honored tradition, can we?" He pulls you in close for a kiss.

You close your eyes and sigh. It's perfect. "Thank you," you whisper, breathless. He just winks.

 

"Now hold on a minute!" Fili's come back. You stiffen against Kili, and you can feel your sharp intake of breath. "You've had your fun, but I think I'm more of what the lady/gentleman is looking for."

Kili scoffs. "That's debatable. But go ahead, you can have your turn. That is, if you don't mind."

You realize he's waiting for an answer. You look at him, then at Fili, then back at him. "Ah, why not." You give Fili a smile. "Come on, then." You can't believe your luck that you're about to get a second kiss under the mistletoe!

Fili smiles, smoothly sliding into the doorway and bumping his brother out of the way. "You ready?" He asks with a wink.

In a moment of boldness, you make the first move. You bend down and kiss him. It feels good, though in a different way. In fact, it's almost hard to maintain the kiss because you're smiling so wide. It's a feeling of warmth, like drinking hot chocolate and sitting by the fireplace.

 

Thorin walks up towards the three of you. "Really? I didn't think anyone would actually indulge these humans in their frivolous traditions." He sighs and rolls his eyes in paradoxically dignified manner. "Enough of that, we actually have work to do," he says, practically dragging them away. You're a little sad you don't get more time with them, but you've certainly enjoyed the time you've had. It's a good Christmas.


End file.
